Girls Poems and Songs to who?
by Rin-Youki
Summary: WARNING:THEIR IS SOME FOUL LANGUAGE IN SOME OF THESE CHAPTERS!This is about four girls who have poems to certain people and they have something to say about those people.The rest is in the story.
1. Prologue

_**Hello I am back with some stuff!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**LOL**_

_**This is about four girls who have poems to certain people and they have something to say about those girls are at a certain club saying their girls have a lot to say.**_

_**Then four guys come in and listen to their poems but they have a big big big surpirse because they don't know who thoese poems are too.**_

_**LOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!THIS MY BEST THAT I COULD DO!HOPE YOU LOVE OR LIKE IT!**_

_**LOVE **_

_**Rin-youki**_


	2. Rin's Love Poem

_Rin-Youki:Hi!!!!!!Yes I did change my name,but hey tell me if you like my new name!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha even though I wish I did but I don't._

**

* * *

Rin's Love Poem**

**I am in love**

**And I wonder if he loves me**

**I really want him love me**

**He is very handsome  
**

**He is a demon**

**But he doesn't see me**

**I am invisible to him**

**When he comes around me**

**Sometimes he is very mean to other people**

**I hate people**

**Who pick on me**

**I get picked on**

**By the people he recognize  
**

**But he never ever see's me**

**One day when I am beautiful**

**He will recognize me**

**And on that day I will be with my friends**

**My true friends

* * *

**

**Rin:PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Rin-Youki:Yes please do so!  
Rin-Youki:And thank you Rin.  
Rin:Your welcome.**


	3. Ayame's Love Poem

_Rin-Youki:Hi everyone!!!My nose is sick because of the weather that doesn't mean that I won't try to make up something for you for the advice from a lot of have two special guest Rin and Ayame!_

_Me:Hi girls!_

_Rin:HI RIN-YOUKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Ayame:HI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Me:LOL!Would you both do the disclaimer please?_

_Rin and Ayame:SURE!!!!!_

_Rin and Ayame:RIN-YOUKI DOES NOT OWN US OR INUYASHA BUT SHE DOES OWN THE POEMS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

* * *

**Ayame's Love Poem**

**I am a wolf**

**Who is in love**

**He is a wolf too**

**But I love him**

**And I don't know if he loves me back**

**He can't see me**

**My friend and me are in love with the two hottest boys in the school**

**But his kin hate me**

**And one day he will love**

**And not someone else**

**He just makes me mad**

**But on that one day**

**I hope that he likes me**

**Because I am beautiful  
**

_**

* * *

Rin and Ayame:PLEASE REVIEW ME AND TELL ME STUFF!!!!!**_

_**Rin-Youki:Thank you!!!!!!!!!!**_


	4. Kagome's Love Poem

_Rin-Youki:Hi everyone!!!My nose is sick because of the weather that doesn't mean that I won't try to make up something for you for the advice from a lot of have a special guest is Kagome!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Me:Hey girl!_

_Kagome:HEY!_

_Me:My nose !!!!!!Sorry about that Kag._

_Kag:It'a okay.I understand._

_Me:Can you please do the disclaim for me today?_

_Kag:Sure!_

_Kag:Rin-Youki doesn't own any of the __**INUYASHA **__charecters but she does own the poems!_

**

* * *

Kagome's Love Poem**

**I am a human**

**Who is inlove**

**He is a half demon**

**But I love him too much**

**I care for him**

**I worry about him a lot**

**And all I get**

**Is that I am a nobody in his sight**

**I hate that he doesn't see me**

**Me and my two friends are in love**

**But I am in love with the third hottest guy in the school**

**One day**

**He will see me**

**And I will be beautiful**

_**

* * *

Kag:Please review Rin-Youki!**_

_**Me:Thank you Kag!**_

_**Kag:Your Welcome!**_


	5. Sango's Love Poem

_Rin-Youki:Hi everyone!!!My nose is sick because of the weather that doesn't mean that I won't try to make up something for you for the advice from a lot of have a special guest is Sango!_

_Me:Hey!_

_Sango:Hey!_

_Me:How are you?_

_San:Good and I am bored.Y?_

_Me:I am good well a little !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_San:ROLF!!!!LOL!!!!!!!_

_Me:Hey can you do the disclaim please?_

_San:Sure!!!!_

_San:Rin-Youki does not own any of the __**INUYASHA **__characters but she does own the poems!_

_Me:Now on to the story/poem!_

**

* * *

Sango's Love Poem**

**I am in love**

**I love him with all my heart**

**I worry about him**

**And I want to care for him**

**But all I am to him**

**Is a nobody**

**He doesn't see me at all**

**Me and my three friends are in deeply in love**

**I am in love with the fourth hottest boy in school**

**And one day**

**When he see's me**

**I will be beautiful

* * *

**

**San:PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Rin-Youki:YES PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!I NEED ALL THE HELP I CAN GET!**


	6. We are Stronger

_WARNING:THERE IS SOME FOUL LANGUAGE IN THIS STORY/POEMS/SONGS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Rin-Youki:Hi everyone!!!My nose is sick because of the weather that doesn't mean that I won't try to make up something for you for the advice from a lot of have a special guest is the girls!_

_Me:Hey!_

_Girls:Hey!_

_Me:How are yall?_

_Rin:I am doing fine!_

_Ayame:Me too!_

_Kagome:Me three!_

_Sango:Me four!_

_Girls:Y?_

_Me:My nose is feeling much better for now and I am doing great!_

_Girls:To bad that the boys aren't here!_

_Me:Well boys come out and say hi!_

_Boys:........._

_Girls:Is that they proper way you talk to someone who was sick!Huh boys?_

_Boys: .........._

_Me:_

_Girls:Uh-oh_

_Boys:What do you mean UH-OH?_

_Girls:Well Rin-Youki has anger issue's and her anger is not a pretty site when you piss her off,she could kill you if she wants too._

_Boys:Oh really_

_Me:YES REALLY SESSHOMARU,KOGA,INUYASHA,AND MIROKU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!I GONNA HURT SOOOOOOOOO BAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Boys:I would like to see that!_

_Girls:Yall are very brave_

_(Rin-Youki starts chasing them and they say you can't get me)(laughs)(She jumps on them and kicks their ass)_

_Girls:(anime sweet drop)_

_Boys:(are running for their lives until Rin-Youki stops)_

_Me:Hey can you girls do the disclaimer for me please?_

_Girls:SURE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Girls:Rin-Youki doesn't own any of the __**INUYASHA **__characters but does own the poems and this story and the songs._

**

* * *

We are Stronger**

**The boys go into the the called Night.**

**Guy on the stage:Welcome to my club!Tonight the girls are going to be singing a song for us by their band called Angelic Angels!I hope you enjoy here they are!**

**The four girls came out.**

**Rin:Hello ladies and gentlemen!I am Rin Emerald,the lead singer!**

**Ayame:Hello!I am Ayame White,the lead guitar!**

**Kagome:Hello!I am Kagome Higirashi,the bassist guitar!**

**Sango:Hello!I am Sango Tajiya,the drums!**

**All:We are the Angelic Angels!**

**Rin:We have our first song that we have made and it is called We are Stronger.**

**Song**

**All of them:We're in high school**

**Sango:I get picked on**

**Kagome:I am always crying**

**Sango and Kagome:We are hurt deep inside**

**Ayame:I was different**

**Rin:I was a no boy to you**

**All:But now we are stronger**

**San:I am different from those girlllls**

**Kag:I am really better than those girls**

**Aya:I would have given up my life for you**

**All three:But you don't see me**

**Rin:But I don't give a shit of what you say**

**Rin's Solo**

**Rin:You and your friends have hurt us**

**I won't allow you or your friends to hurt us any more at all**

**I am sick and tired of what you and your friends did to us**

**But I don't care what people say about me and my friends**

**Yall tried to hurt meeee and myyyy friendddds**

**No Solo**

**All:But you never ever see us**

**All:We are stronger than yall have thought we are**

**Ayame's Solo**

**Aya:I have been watching you**

**I seeeeee you**

**But to you,you can't seeeee meeeee**

**Me and my friends are invisible to you and yourrr frieeendsss**

**You think you and you friends are better than me and my friends**

**All:HA!**

**Aya:Your wrong**

**You think you and your friends think that yall are the greatest that the school has ever had**

**But you and your friends are wrong about that**

**No Solo**

**All:And you and your friends are jerks**

**Rin and Aya:We are the best that yall will ever****(echo) ever ever(San,Kag)**** get**

**All:And don't you or your friends ever****(echo) ever ever(San)**** forget that!**

**All:What you and your friends have done to ussss**

**Kagome's Solo**

**Kag:Yall think that yall are better than us****(echo) think that yall are better than us(Rin,Aya,San)**

**You and your friends have always think that you and them are allllwayyysss speeecial**

**All:Buy yall aren't**

**All:(all of the girls laugh)HA!**

**Kag:And all of you and your friends can go and leave**

**No Solo**

**Rin and Aya:We don't care****(echo)We don't care care care care(Kag,San)**** what yall say about us**

**Kag and San:Yall say to us that yall .f.u.c.k.i.n.g the beeest**

**All:But yall are wrongggg**

**Sango's Solo**

**San:Everybody is telling us to just give up**

**But we hate yall sometimes**

**Yall just think that yall are the b.e.s.t and s.t.r.o.n.g.e.s.t**

**All:But yall aren't**

**San:You and your friends can wish that yall are**

**All:HA!(all of them laugh)**

**San:Yall flirt with girls a lot****(echo)a lot lot lot lot(Rin,Aya,Kag)**

**Yall think that the girls who like yall are gonna be jealous  
**

**You and your friends are sometimes ass wipes**

**No Solo**

**Kag:But yet we forgive yall**

**San:What's happening to us**

**Aya:We feel strange**

**Rin:We are beeetteer that yalllllllll**

**All:Because we have strength in us**

**All:And yall can't beat us**

**San:We are harder**

**Kag:We are better**

**Aya:We are faster**

**Rin:We are stronger**

**All:So deal with it!**

**All:Cause....we are stronger!**

**All:We don't give up at all**

**Rin's Solo**

**Rin:We have tried****(echo)tried tried tried(Aya,Kag,San)**** to forgive you and your friends**

**Who are you or any of your friends to tell us what toooooooo do**

**All:We might as well just find some other guys for us**

**Rin:I don't need you**

**All three(Aya,Kag,San):We don't need your friends**

**No Solo**

**All:Because**

**All:We are stronger**

**End of the song**

**Rin:Thank you for listening!**

**Everyone in the room clapped and was surprise that their song was talking about four four girls got off the stage and sat down at a table that was for them and no one else.**

**Sango:Well that was the best thing we have done!Right?**

**Kagome:Yeah San!**

**Ayame:Yeah San!**

**Rin:Yeah!**

**The girls were to busy talking to see the owner of the club walking towards them.**

**Owner:Hey girls**

**Girls:Hey Bob!**

**Bob:Hey girls!That was a good this really your first time ever singing a song and making a song?**

**Girls:Yes Bob,it is and thank you.**

**

* * *

Girls:Please review!!!!!**

**Rin-Youki:Yes please review!!!!!Please tell me what you think!!!!Do you think I should make another chapter for this story or not?**


End file.
